


Thankful

by acesdesire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: Just another day when Zack is on a mission, and a young infantryman is desperately missing him.





	

Cloud awoke to the bright sunlight coming in the window of Zack's bedroom. He shut his eyes tightly and rolled over. The ache in his heart was still there, not that he expected any different. Zack was still gone, on that six-month mission that required him to have no contact with anyone. It killed Cloud, not knowing where Zack was, or how he was doing, or even if he was still alive, though he tried not to think about that last one too much. The knots in his stomach would never untie themselves if he did.

Cloud nestled his face into Zack's empty pillow. It had long ago lost the last traces of Zack's scent, but Cloud still couldn't help but try to breathe him in. With a sigh, Cloud forced himself out of Zack's bed. Even after Zack had left, Cloud couldn't bear to return to the barracks. The barracks were cold and uncomfortable. Even when surrounded by all those other cadets, Cloud felt alone, even more alone than when he stayed in Zack's empty apartment. At least there were memories at Zack's place—beautiful memories.

Cloud got showered and dressed, then headed into Zack's kitchenette to try to get at least a bit of breakfast down. Breakfast had always been the meal that Cloud was most likely to skip, but Zack had assured him on numerous occasions that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and that he should always eat in the morning, even if it was only a little something. Cloud sighed, and poured himself a bowl of cereal before slumping down at one of the kitchen chairs.

He pushed a spoonful of food into his mouth with one hand, while the other dug in his pocket for his phone. He flipped it open, his stomach tightening as he hoped to see a message from his beloved Zack, but, like always, there was nothing. Cloud snapped the phone shut, and closed his eyes, letting his spoon fall into his cereal. It was one of those days where Cloud didn't know how he could spend another day alone. He missed Zack, missed him terribly, and every small reminder of him bothered Cloud more than usual.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door handle to Zack's apartment jiggling. Someone was coming in. Cloud's mind raced. It didn't occur to him the consequences he would have to face were he—an infantryman—caught in a SOLDIER's quarters. His only thought was that they were here to clean out Zack's apartment, that Zack was never coming home. And so, to say that Cloud was _surprised_ to see his beloved SOLDIER walk through the door was an understatement. Cloud was awestruck, dumbfounded, more elated and relieved than he'd ever thought possible.

“Zack?” he asked, his voice weak, as he watched the man kick off his scuffed up boots, and close the door behind him.

“Hey, Cloudy,” Zack greeted. “Glad you've been keeping the place tidy for me.” Zack’s smile was a tired one, and he looked a little worn. He had a few more bruises and cuts than when Cloud had seen him last, and he looked to be favouring one leg a little, but in a way, he looked better than Cloud had ever seen him.

“Zack,” Cloud whimpered this time, rushing into Zack's arms.

“I missed you too, love,” Zack smiled, meeting Cloud's lips in a slew of tearful kisses. That was when Cloud learned of the greatest gift life could have ever given him: a SOLDIER— _his_ soldier—coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very original title, I know, but it being Thanksgiving here and all, I thought it suited okay. I was going to add a chapter to Sunny with a Chance of Cloud, but this story was the next one in my huge oneshot document, and I thought it would be a nice change. Just want to say how thankful I am for my family and friends, for able hands and a creative mind that allow me to write. Have a great weekend everyone!


End file.
